Between These Four Walls
by XoXoILOVENILEYoXoX
Summary: (Oneshot) Its been two years since that day and so much has changed...


_July 19, 2016_

I sat on the bathroom floor, think about the consequences of what I'm about to do. Did I really want to hurt the both of them? No.

As I was going to put it away, the last thing I wanted, happened.

"How... how could you?"

It's safe to say, August 30, 2015 was by far a gift and a curse that still haunts me almost two years later.

...

 _VMA's After Party_

 _Your hair's getting longer beautiful -NJ_

I looked up from my phone and across the room to his table blushing.

 _And you keep cutting your curls! I'll have nothing to play with a night anymore... -Smilerz_

 _Sure you do me and Nicky Jr. Can't wait to get you home -NJ_

 _Perv, it's too early for that lol, but I'd love it if you get me in "Chainz" -Smilerz_

I saw him hurriedly put his phone down blushing.

I was a great night so far, Nick won an award, Taylor as usual stole most of her categories, I got disgusted stares from a few other stars and my family hadn't shown up yet to see me host. None of that mattered though, since Nick and I made it official before the show. We'd been text and talking on the phone for the past three weeks. We decided, we were mature enough to handle a third shot and talk things out instead of fighting.

 _OK enough of that, you know how Joe is. He's trying to see what's making me blush. BTW, you looked sexy tonight. Casual is so you -NJ_

He was right I never was one to be a girlie girl. Casual was fine with me. I stood in the corner of the room with Katy and Charlie. Talking and texting is a little hard without

 _Thnxs, I kinda like your..._

 _"_ Excuse me everyone, I hope you've had a good night, however there's been an accident at the LAX airport." One of the stage hands at the party, turned on the TV and the volume as loud as it would go.

 _" We have breaking News tonight. An airplane crash occurred as a plane was descending but couldn't land properly. We have Sally Ann on the scene now."_

For some unknown reason, I knew I was involved.

" _Yeah Josh, as you can see behind me Airplane 769 is on fire. So far, there are no known survivors and the chance are slim. 134 for people were on this plane tonight, including the Cyrus Family. Billy, Tish, Brandi, Trace, Braison and Noah were going to the VMA's."_

 _"Thank you Sally, we'll keep Miley in our thoughts and prays. Finally tonight..."_

The TV was turned off, the room silent and sympathetic looks.

"Miley." Katy wrapped her arms around me. I didn't want pity but I didn't want everyone to see me cry.

"Is this really happening." I whispered in a dry sob. I hugged back as I felt my knees go weak. She backed up against the wall and slid me down with her.

"It's going to be OK Miley."

But it wasn't, this was my fault.

...

"Dude," Joe looked at me shocked. "How is this possible?" We all look at Miley.

"I don't know, of all people, I just... Don't know." I got up to go comfort her.

"Mi, come here." I kneeled down on one knee with my arms spread open.

She sat up, her eyes watery and gave into my embrace. I know I need to get her out of here.

"Thank you Katy." I stood up and walked her to the nearest door.

"Nick"

"I know baby." I stroked her almost blonde shoulder length hair and places a kiss there. "You can get through this. You still have people who love and care about you. I promise.

...

 _10 months later_

"Mile I'm home."

"In the kitchen!" I was flipping through an issue of people's magazine solemnly before he came. That's how it had been for the past months. He was the only one who could make me smile, besides a good joke or comedian.

"What have you been up to all day." He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed my neck.

"Nothing out of the ordinary you know. Nope around, clean, mope, eat, mope, watch TV and..." I turned around in his arms.

"Let me guess mope!" He sighed and kissed my lips, then my forehead. "Are you sure you're OK. Promise you'll tell me when you not."

He sternly looked me in the eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded.

"I will I promise." I kissed him gently and pulled away. "So how's work and the label."

Nick and Demi came together to make this Record label were artist would have more freedom. Of course, being artist themselves, they knew the problem a that occurred in others and made sure they could fix those. Since they open lots of artists have switched like Lady G, Beyonce, 5 Sec. Of Summer, and lots more. I even joined so I could be closer to Nick.

"It was actually great. Kevin, Joe and I are thinking about getting the band together again briefly. Maybe just record five songs you know?" He smiled.

"Oh my god." I jumped off the stool, from the island I was sitting on, excitedly. "I get to go to a Jonas Brothers Concert."

I squealed and hugged him like an obsessed fan. He chuckled.

"I'm glad to know your even more excited than I am about this."

I calmed down a bit a smiled, playing with my fingers.

"You get to collaborate with your brother again." I didn't mean for my voice to dip in that moment but we both knew why.

I missed singing and writing. I did that with my dad and Trace all the time.

They wouldn't have gotten on that plane if it wasn't for me.

...

September 16 2016 (4 months later)

" _Hi sexy." Miley was laid across the bed festering for me to come closer._

 _I dropped my briefcase on the floor and moved as if I was in a trance. Her naturally curly, recently brunnette hair lied perfectly on her shoulders. She was wearing red lacy underwear and red stilettos. Best of all, no make except for red lipstick._

 _"Hi, you..." She aggressively pulled me down to the bed and straddled me._

 _"Shhh, Happy Birthday." She reached for the clip in front of her bra, letting her breast fall out._

 _I reached out to touch her. She leaned down close to my heart and began licking it._

 _"Awe Mile," I pinched her breast and got a... whine? I pulled her face back._

 _"Wake up Nick." She began whining some more and licked all over my face._

"Nick babe, get up." Someone shook me. "Awe look how cute you are. Uncle Nick is going to love you."

Uncle? Kevin didn't tell me he was bring my niece by. And I'm sure I already love her...

I open my eyes to see Miley cuddling a puppy?

"What the...! Where'd you get that?" I bolted up not mad but confused.

Miley jumped a bit but a huge smile spread across her face.

"You won't believe it Nick! You know how Elvis would always disappear to somewhere at the dog park?" She looked at Elvis sitting at the foot of our bed. I sat up and rubbed behind his ears.

"Yeah." I nodded for her to continue.

"Well apparently, Elvis got a girlfriend and get this, it's another golden retriever named Marilyn Monroe!" Passed the puppy to me. "So when I took him for a walk this morning, Marilyn's owner told me she had puppies."

Her face began to sadden. She called for Elvis and patted her lap. He played his head on her and she stroked him.

"As it turns out Marilyn was missing for two weeks. She found her three weeks ago hidden in some bushes and six puppies too." She breathed out a sigh and looked at me. "Four of them didn't make it because she wasn't able to feed them all at birth. So this little guy and his sister were left. She asked if we could take him since his mom began to reject him for some odd reason."

I could tell what she was thinking. This puppy was like her in a away. No one but his dad to take care of him. I put the puppy down and he cuddle up to Elvis.

"I thought why not surprised Nick with a new family member. Isn't that right buddy." Elvis barked.

"Well I love him." I kissed her. "Can we name him Prince?" I asked innocently.

"I knew you would want to. I think he does look like a Prince. I wanna take a picture of them."

As she reached over, she just so happens to have her breast right over my boner. She looked down curiously and giggled.

"I knew it! You were having a wet dream!"

Elvis seemed to know what that meant. He took Prince gently in his mouth, hopped off the bed and out the door.

"Wow he really is smart." I mumbled.

"After being put out so many time or being forced to watch, I would be to." She smiled. "I still find it funny how he scratched your balls." She laid back on the bed laughing.

"You think that's funny?" I raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Punish me..." That's all it took for me to pounce her.

...

 _8 Hours later_

"Happy birthday to You!" Everyone sang. I placed that cake in front of him and quickly pulled out my phone to film.

"Make a wish my darling." Denise kissed is head of newly short but grown hair.

He blew out almost all the remaining candles. I tried not to smile and look at Joe.

"Almost there." Joe patted his back and winked at me.

He tried again. No such luck.

"Ohhhh, you're gonna have to try a little harder than that buddy. Blow em like those notes." I encouraged him.

He tried again. Nothing.

"The Fuck." He whispered.

"Hols this for me please?" I asked Danielle. "Let me try."

I picked up the candle and lightly pressed my fingers on the blaze.

"Miley you're gonna burn yourself." Nick gap at me.

"Would you like to try Nick." Joe picked up the other candle and placed it on Nick's arm.

"No I..wait." He looked at me. "That didn't burn."

Joe and I high fived each other, turning off the fake candles.

"I can't believe you fell for it." I doubled over laughing hysterically.

"This is so going on YouTube." Joe ruffled his hair smiling.

"Hahaha very funny." I could see he was trying not to laugh. "Now run!"

"Wait me or him?" I stupidly asked. Joe was already pounding up the stairs.

"Both." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He began taking the stairs two at a time running after. Joe.

"Help me!" I squealed but all I got was a group of laughter.

...

Everyone had left from dinner now at the Jonas' house and Nick was upstairs with Frankie.

"Oh you didn't have to do that dear."

I looked up from the dishes I was washing and saw Denise walk in.

"It's fine . I really want to since you cooked." I smiled lightly.

I wasn't sure how keen she was of me. I don't perform the way I used to on stage but I still wore revealing clothes. I'd only seen her twice since Nick and I got together and that was on Skype.

"It's still Denise dear. Nothing's changed." She pulled me into a motherly hug. It felt so good to have that feeling and reassurance that she she still loves me like a daughter.

" I just thought that all ended when we had." I looked her in the eyes.

"No sweetheart, even though I hadn't seen you, you were still the first daughter I never had." She hugged me again only tighter. "And now that you guys are back together, I get to see you more!"

I pulled back, "You know about us?"

You see, here's the thing, we really didn't want the extra press after the incident. We told everyone we were friends and moved into an apartment together. I couldn't bare to stay in my house so we decided that would be best.

"Yes, Nick told me the day before you got together, he'd ask you out. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you Denise." I yawned a bit and turned back to the dishes.

"Hey, I can finish up here, you need to catch your flight in the morning."

I wanted to protest, but I knew better than that.

I missed playfully arguing with my mom.

And we'd still be doing that but again, it's my fault.

...

December 25, 2016 (3 months later)

"Ahhh, the perks to staying at home. A naked Christmas." I slapped her butt as she lied flat reaching under the tree reach a gift.

"Don't get used to it." She sat back on my lap. And handed me her present. I love it when I win bets.

"I will have to if I win again." I neatly picked at the wrapping paper.

"Well I was sure the cowboys were gonna ride the broncos home." She pouted.

"Can't win them all." I finished getting the paper off. It was a CD with her name and a picture.

"I decided, it was time to hit the studio again. I wanted it to be a surprise and trust me, it wasn't easy." She looked down at me. "You've got the very first copy and the rest hit stores tomorrow."

I knew how hard it had been for her. She would get so frustrated that she couldn't even express herself through music.

"Put it in." She reached over to the stereo and pushes play.

We stayed like that, all morning listening over and over again.

...

 _1:38 am_

I couldn't sleep.

I all I could here was Noah's laugh, waking us up every morning to open presents.

Braison groaning at the time but also eager to get down stairs too.

Trace and Brandi walking through the door after coming from their respective places.

Mom in the kitchen getting dinner ready

And Dad, annoyingly singing Christmas Carols until we all joined in.

I missed that. I missed them. No matter who many times I tell myself it's not my fault, it still feels like it is.

"Are you OK?" I didn't even realize I was crying. "Yeah." My voice cracked.

Nick shift a bit so he was spooning me.

"You missed them don't you." I nodded.

"You wanna talk?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I just want to fall asleep." I whispered and cuddled into his embrace some more.

"I love you." He rubbed my arm up and down trying to lure me into sleep.

"I love you too." I replied and fell asleep.

...

 _May 27, 2016_

"Miles, you ready?" I yell up to her.

"Yeah." She came down in a red flannel toe above her waist, Jean shorts and black converse. Her hair was in a clip and pulled back on one side.

"Beautiful," I took her hand and kissed. "I just love when you show your tattoos. There so hot."

She blushed and shook her head. "Whatever," she pushed me to the door. "We're going to be late for the meeting."

...

"Ok, I called the few of you here because, we're thinking of a United States tour. A two night event in one or two major cities per state." Jerry said.

He was much cooler than any of the execs I've had.

"Jonas brothers and Demi one night, then Selena, Miley and a special guest. How does that sound?"

Honestly, I was kinda excited, I haven't been on the road in three years and doing it with Nick again was even more fun.

On the other hand, Demi, Selena and I haven't really solve our issues so, that's might be a problem.

"Hey," Kevin nudged me lightly. "Just like old time eh?"

"Like old times in deed." I smiled at him. I hope to make the most of this tour.

"So when are we starting." Selena asked.

"June 20th. Rehearsals and special effects planning starts next week." Demi said.

I guess her and Nick already knew.

"OK guys that's pretty much it see you in a few days." Hey got up and waved to us.

"Come with me." Nick whispered. We walked down the hall just a few doors down to his office.

"So what'd you want..." His lips met mine as soon as door closed. He picked me up and sat me down on his desk.

"What was that for," I smiled, breathing heavily.

"I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to attempt your little office sex fetish." He look me in the eyes, which was full of love and lust."And, I wanted to see if you were fine with going on tour again. "

He looked at me on a more serious note this time.

"I'll be fine Nick, I promise, I know I always have at least one family member with me, but I'll be fine." I kissed him hard, hoping he would forget about it and make love to me. All I needed was him.

Everyone was gone, but him and if he was to go, I'd honestly fall part.

...

 _July 13, 2016_

We were already three weeks into the tour and I didn't trust her, I didn't trust her one bit. We have settled our differences, but it's only natural for me to want to keep an eye out. After all, she was part of the reason we broke up in the first day.

"Hey, what you doing?" I kissed the top of his hair as I pass him on the couch to the small kitchen.

"Texting Selena."

I frozen mid drink from my water. As usual, why would I have thought differently.

"Can we talk?" I sat in the love sofa across from him.

"Sure give me a minute." He finished typing and hit send only to receive one immediately. He laughed and started texting again. Now he's blowing me off...you better believe I was angry now.

This went on for another five minutes until he looked at me as if to say "what".

I gave him the face to let him know, i wasn't happy.

"Are you serious?!" I whispered yelled at him even though we were the only ones on the bus.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and her texting all the time!" I huffed crossing arms.

"Are you jealous?" He laughed until he realized i wasn't happy. "Why are you being like this..."

I could practically feel myself fuming. "Why am I, the question is why do you keep blowing me off for her? You seem to have forgot who your girlfriend is!" I stood up.

"She's my friend Miley and nothing else. You act like you don't trust me. " he stood up too and raised his voice a little more.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's her! You're doing the same thing as last time. Constantly texting her, blowing me off for her and telling me how I'm just jealous!" I stared him in the eyes, the Tennessee drawl I buried for years came out again. "I ask you to stop it and you don't care."

"Are you telling me not to see her? She's my friend and I'm not going to let you ruin that." He shouted.

"Well she doesn't know that! She thinks you're single and I saw her try to make a move on you. You're just to blind to see it!" I threw my hands in the air.

"You know what, come find me when you're done PMSing." He walked passed me and slammed the bus door shut.

Another person I could lose and it would be my fault.

...

"C'mon, pick up!" I paced in the livingroom. Trying to get her. It was a severe thunderstorm outside and I hope she was OK.

 _This is Smiley, don't bother leaving a message, I'll get back to you if your important -laughs-_

"Nick," the driver called for me. "If she isn't here in the next 10 minutes we'll call the police ok?" I nodded

"I just hope..." Suddenly the door to the bus opened and Miley walked in drenched from head to toe in water.

"Thank god your safe." I tried to hug her but she stepped back.

"I'm not done PMSing!" She spat and walked away from me.

I walked in front of her.

"Please just..."

She held her hand up. "Let's play a game."

That's a start!

"It's called, "Guess How Many Fucks Miley Gives."

I sighed, "Is it one or more?"

"No." She walked passed me and slammed the bathroom for in my face.

"What happened?" My brothers didn't know yet...I wonder if the ever would.

"We just got into a fight. That's all." I looked to where Miley left and knew, I was going to have to fix this soon.

...

So that brings me to today. The day I agreed to host the VMA's a decision that cost me six lives. I'd been avoiding Nick as much as I could and this was the day I needed him. I wasn't ready to face him. So, I tried to ease my pain the only way I could think of...

I looked down at the blade in my hand. I remembered the promise I made to Demi so many years ago. She was going through cutting and she made me promise.

" _Don't ever resort to the things I did Miley. You're strong and I know you would never do this. But still promise me, you won't."_

I sat on the bathroom floor, thinking about the consequences of what I'm about to do. Did I really want to hurt the both of them? No.

As I was going to put it away, the last thing I wanted to happen, happened.

"How... how could you?" Demi looked at me down on the floor, blade in hand.

"It's not what it looks like!" I stood up so fast trying to convince her.

"That's what they all say." She whispered. Holding her hand to her mouth and looked at me disgusted. "You promised."

"Demi please don't tell anyone what you saw I can explain!" I tried desperately to calm her.

"Don't touch me." she said. I frustratedly ran a hand through my hair.

"Demi," I pleaded.

"What's going on here?" Nick looked between the two of us.

"She cuts herself." Demi whispered loud enough to be heard.

I looked down and covers my face with my hands.

"What!" I could feel his eyes on me. "Miley, is that true?" He sounded hurt and that was exactly what I wanted to avoid.

"I can believe you," I open my finger a little to look at Demi. "I didn't tell anyone about you until you were ready."

I stared at my feet and I could feel the tears begin to run down my face.

"I ask you to do the same and you tell the person I didn't even want to tell yet, that I though it." I looked her dead in the eye as anger began to boil I in me. "Nicholas, get out ."

When he left, I just felt the adrenaline rush through me.

"I'll admit I made a promise to you but I didn't think it meant anything after you just stopped being my friend." She was now a little closer to me and I could feel her blood boiling, too.

"Any you expect me to stay around after what you did! You were being a selfish friend."

"You mean trying to act normal for once! I understood you couldn't do that stuff anymore Demi. I never drank or smoked around you because it wouldn't have been fair. I didn't even drink at my own party because I didn't want you to be tempted." I felt my anger lighten up a bit because cared so much for the girl and still do.

"The day you came over I wasn't expecting company so you had no right to come in my own house and called me a trader! You were the selfish one!" I screamed.

"I was doing it for you bitch! I didn't want you to become addicted so young and have to depend on it." She pushed my shoulders.

"I didn't want to and what you just said, never... happened...!" I calmly showed her my scar free wrist. "I remembered you and the promise. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

I wiped my eyes furiously. "And now you've embarrassed me in front of Nick! I didn't want him to know because he worries too much already. I feel like my family's death is my fault. I could have prevented it." I was sobbing now.

"Everyday I think of it." I knew what I was about to say was going to far, but I couldn't help it.

Demi looked at me sadly wondering what to do next. I stood up, getting ready to walk out the door.

"You know, at least my reason for wanting to cut doesn't involve some petty self confidence issues. You're surrounded by so many people who love you, too much to be like that. I however, don't."

...

It's been three days and we were in Dallas, Texas. The same place Nick and I sang, Before the Storm in.

I'd been thinking about the whole Demi thing. I don't know if we'll ever be friends again but I'd like to apologize and the only way I knew how was a song.

"Are you guys having a great time." I shouted into the microphone. Hundreds of cheers surrounded me and it made my heart swell.

"Great, if you don't mind, I'd like to sing something knew I wrote for some I care about." I looked down at my guitar a tuned it a bit.

"We haven't been on the best of terms and I just had to say sorry."

I began to strum as the crowd got quiet.

 _What could you hope to achieve_

 _When I'm cryin' and you know why?_

 _How do you find your reasons_

 _In my deepest, darkest night?_

 _I keep givin' you up._

 _I remember when_

 _You were my only friend._

 _Now I'm not sure you can_

 _Feel like that again._

 _I keep givin' you up._

I looked to the side of the stage. Demi and Nick were right there.

 _And my,_

 _You know my mind's made up this time._

 _There's no goin' back to find_

 _What we had._

 _And I know_

 _There's no light here left to shine,_

 _There's no wrong where there's no right._

 _So enough._

 _I'm givin' you up._

 _All the things that you said -_

 _Well, you seem to forget -_

 _Dance around in my head every night._

 _And there's a battle within_

 _That I'll never win._

 _'cause it's me that I'm up against._

 _It's my heart versus common sense._

 _Can I give you up?_

I could tell we were not the same people. And letting go of our old friendship was hard.

 _And my,_

 _You know my mind's made up this time._

 _There's no goin' back to find,_

 _What we had._

 _And I know_

 _There's no light here left to shine,_

 _There's no wrong where there's no right._

 _So enough._

 _I'm giving you up._

 _Strip the layers._

 _Make me better._

 _Help me get out clean._

 _Show your colors._

 _I'm slipping under._

 _Help me through this, please._

"We'll talk afterwards." I could see her mouth to me. Nick just nodded his head and love was pouring from his eyes. No matter how much we fight, I know we'd get through them.

 _And my,_

 _You know my mind's made up this time._

 _There's no goin' back to find_

 _What we had._

 _And I know_

 _There's no light here left to shine,_

 _There's no wrong where there's no right._

 _So enough._

 _I'm giving you up._

 _Yeah, yeah._

 _My mind's made up,_

 _Yeah, yeah._

 _I'm giving you up,_

 _I'm giving you up._

 _Hey, yeah._

 _I'm giving you up._

I wiped the corner of my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt free of something. My own song helped me feel free of guilt. I wasn't fully ready to move on from my family's' death, but I realized I can't keep myself confined by guilt between the four walls I built. Someone had to come on and help me. And there would always be someone to help.

...

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday day Demi and I could see where you were coming from." I hugged her.

.

"No, I was, holding you back I guess. You knew when enough was enough."

"I'm glad you were there to do that though. Not many have a friend like you and in thankful." She pulled back and nodded.

"Your welcome and thank you." She patted my shoulder and walked away.

"I guess you're good uh?" Nick wrapped me up in a hug.

"Sorta, there's still more work to do." I took his hands and played with his fingers. "I'm sorry about the Selena thing.

He rocked us from side to side.

...

"Don't be, I understand where you're coming from and I was wrong. It happen once and you were right." I frowned." She was looking for more."

"Well I hoped you told her you were interested." I kissed her gently. "I told her that there was someone else very special to my heart and I loved her."

"I love you too NJ." She placed a kiss on my cheek. I knew... I was gonna marry her. I was ready for the wedding bells this time.

...

This was my first OneShot, was it good? Tell me it has exactly 5000 words! Bye!


End file.
